Iluzja
by Cainmak
Summary: Po separacji z Ib i Mary, Garry zmuszony jest błąkać się w pojedynkę po galerii. Nie pozostaje jednak samotny na długo, choć tajemnicza postać poznana na korytarzu wydaje się mieć wobec niego konkretne zamiary... Łagodne sceny erotyczne.


_____Z pozdrowieniami dla Filigranki. Próbowałam się dostosować do twoich porad, ale wyszło "odrobinę" inaczej niż zaproponowałaś. Powiedzmy, że poszłam w drugą stronę, ale czy to w ogóle nie widać - nie mam bladego pojęcia. Ale błędy poprawione i parę porównań usunięte. "Masakrę" zostawiłam :P_

_Fanfik ten został zainspirowany notatką znalezioną w pierwszym pokoju lalek zatytułowaną „Ruin of the Heart" (Zniszczenie Serca) – „If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate…|And in the end, you will be destroyed.|And more worying yet…|Is that you will not be even conscious of that fact." („Gdy twoja dusza przecierpi zbyt wiele, wkrótce zaczniesz doznawać halucynacji.|I ostatecznie zostaniesz zniszczony|A jakby tego było mało…|Nie będziesz tego nawet świadomy."). Jest to moment, kiedy gracz odkrywa, że co innego widzi Ib, a co innego Garry. Zadałam więc sobie pytanie: jeśli małą dziewczynkę uspakaja widok szklanego króliczka, to co zadziała na młodego dorosłego mężczyznę? A może to gracze zostali wprowadzeni w błąd przez samą galerię i to, co zobaczyli wówczas na tym korytarzu wcale nie było prawdą?_

_Tytuł pochodzi od nazwy jednego z obrazów._

* * *

**ILUZJA**

Ib i Mary długo nie wracały.

Niecierpliwość zżerała mnie od wewnątrz. Okrzyki i nawoływania w niczym nie pomagały, a ilekroć słyszałem swój głos odbijający się echem od ścian pokoju nachodziły mnie wizje tego, co najgorsze. Nie wyobrażałem sobie bezczynnego stania przy kamiennych pnączach, podczas gdy dwie małe dziewczynki wędrowały same po nawiedzonej galerii. Ogarnięty poczuciem winy, przemogłem własną niechęć i postanowiłem poszukać czegoś pożytecznego w pokoju z lalkami. Boże dopomóż.

Za jedną z szafek dojrzałem dziurę dość sporą, by się przez nią przecisnąć. Z całej siły pchnąłem mebel do przeciwległej ściany, po czym wślizgnąłem się na korytarz, żegnany przez milczące stado czerwonookich lalek.

„Mówcie co chcecie, one nie są urocze" pomyślałem, wspominając tamtą kuriozalną rozmowę z Mary. Dreszcze przebiegły mi po plecach niczym zimny prysznic. Boże, chyba nigdy w życiu tak bardzo nie chciało mi się palić tak jak teraz. Jednak nie dość, że brakowało mi papierosów, to jeszcze bałem się tych wyskakujących znikąd informacji o niekorzystaniu z łatwopalnych przedmiotów. Stres i rozpacz aż emanowały ze mnie. Chrzanić raka i inne nowotwory – jeśli kiedykolwiek wydostanę się z tego świata, pójdę do najbliższego sklepu, kupię najmocniejsze papierosy i wypalę całą paczkę za jednym zamachem. A potem zamówię najlepsze makaroniki w mieście.

Rany boskie, oczywiście, że się stąd wydostanę! Pozytywne myślenie to klucz do sukcesu.

Po pociągnięciu kilku lin (i uniknięciu spadającego kamiennego bloku z piętra wyżej) udało mi się wreszcie otworzyć drzwi do następnego korytarza. Spięty i pełen obaw zajrzałem do środka, oczekując armii bezgłowych manekinów lub kobiet z obrazów.

Ujrzałem jakiś ruch, niebieską smugę pędzącą w moją stronę, ale zanim zdążyłem choćby mrugnąć, postać przywarła do mnie z całych sił jak gigantyczny kleszcz. Omal się nie przewróciłem.

– Nareszcie! A tak się bałam, że jestem tu sama!

Spojrzałem w dół, ale jedyne co zobaczyłem, to czarne, gęste włosy przylgnięte do mojej klatki piersiowej niczym wyjątkowo bujne męskie owłosienie. Coś mimowolnie we mnie zadrżało, nie wiedziałem czemu. Po chwili postać oderwała się ode mnie i obrzuciła spojrzeniem największych i najbardziej okrągłych brązowych oczu, jakich w życiu widziałem. Przez myśl mi przeszło, że zaraz w nich utonę.

– H-hej – wydukałem, kompletnie skonsternowany. – W-wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczyna odsunęła się na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. Okazała się wyjątkowo ładna, nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. Miała okrągłą twarz, drobny nos i porcelanową cerę. Na mój widok nie wywróciła ślepiami ani nie zamieniła się w krwiożerczą bestię. Zamiast tego zamarła, obrzucając mnie przerażonym spojrzeniem – takim samym, jakim wcześniej powitała mnie Ib. To utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że naprawdę trafiłem na kolejnego zwiedzającego.

– Nie bój się, też jestem z galerii. Tej prawdziwej – zapewniłem, delikatnie dotykając jej ramienia.

– Mój bohaterze – powiedziała cicho. – Gdyby nie ty, błądziłabym po tych korytarzach, aż jakiś potwór by mnie zjadł…

Wzruszyłem ramionami, próbując ukryć zawstydzenie. Chociaż reakcja była mimowolna, poczułem nutkę zadowolenia – ładna dziewczyna nazwała mnie bohaterem. Potem przed oczami zobaczyłem Ib i satysfakcja uleciała ze mnie jak powietrze z balonu.

– Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. – Teraz już nie będziesz sama. Ale w tym miejscu są jeszcze dwie małe dziewczynki, które musimy odnaleźć, zanim dopadną je te monstra…

Słysząc to, dziewczyna się spięła. Gdy jednak spojrzałem na nią z góry, wciąż nieśmiało się uśmiechała, wprawiając mnie w zakłopotanie. Czy mi się wydawało, czy ta wiadomość ją rozgniewała?

– Jestem Garry. A tobie jak na imię?

– Annabeth.

Annabeth? Wyjątkowo niekonwencjonalnie.

Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, dziewczyna szybkim ruchem chwyciła mnie za rękę, ściskając ją niemal do bólu. Wciąż nie odrywała ode mnie wzroku – jej oczy były jak cyrkonie, ukryte pod wachlarzem gęstych rzęs.

– Ekhm… Dobrze, Annabeth. – W jednej chwili poczułem się onieśmielony. – Ogromnie się cieszę, że na siebie trafiliśmy. Musimy już ruszać. Czy gdzieś tu jest jakieś wyjście?

Wolną ręką Annabeth wskazała kolejny, ciągnący się kilka kroków korytarz.

– W tamtą stronę. Tylko uważajmy na potwory, dobrze?

– O nic się nie martw. Jestem przy tobie.

Przesmyk, którym się poruszaliśmy, zakręcił jeszcze czterokrotnie, choć wydawał się nigdy nie kończyć. Wędrowaliśmy w milczeniu, słuchając jedynie odgłosu swoich kroków. Annabeth przez cały ten czas trzymała mnie za rękę, przyciśnięta do mojego boku. Chociaż tłumaczyłem sobie, że ta potrzeba bliskości wynika z przebytego szoku, z każdym krokiem czułem się coraz bardziej skrępowany. Co innego dziewięcioletnie dziecko pokroju Ib, a co innego młoda dziewczyna, która ma wszystko na swoim miejscu.

Szczególnie, gdy nosi na sobie zwiewną niebieską sukienkę do połowy kolan, spod której wystaje spory fragment biustu i długie, smukłe nogi. Z mojej perspektywy – a byłem od niej o głowę wyższy – mogłem naprawdę dużo zobaczyć…

Doprawdy, masz tupet! Jesteśmy w samym środku nawiedzonej galerii, a jedyne, o czym myślisz, to… – próbowałem się upomnieć. Ilekroć na nią zerkałem odwracałem wzrok w obawie, że zauważy moje rozbiegane oczy. Potrzebowaliśmy swojego towarzystwa i nie chciałem ją do siebie zrazić czymś tak dosadnym jak wgapianie się w dekolt.

– Garry? – zwróciła się do mnie wtem.

– Khm, tak?

– Kim są te małe dziewczynki, o których mówiłeś?

Ogarnięty ulgą, że zajmę czymś myśli, opowiedziałem jej o tym, jak poznałem kolejno Ib i Mary oraz jak spod jednego z obrazów wyrosły olbrzymie, kamienne pnącza, blokujące nam drogę i zmuszające do rozdzielenia się. Annabeth milczała, a jedyną odznaką tego, że słucha, były jej lśniące oczy wpatrzone we mnie.

W jednej chwili naszły mnie wizje głodnego lwa czyhającego na antylopy. Z całą pewnością miałby takie samo spojrzenie.

– Jesteś taki dzielny i odpowiedzialny, skoro zajmujesz się tymi dziećmi – przyznała Annabeth zachwycona.

– Odpowiedzialny? Ja je zostawiłem na pastwę losu. Nie chciałem, żebyśmy się rozdzielali, ale Mary się uparła. Kto wie, co się z nimi teraz dzieje? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem chory ze zdenerwowania.

I rzeczywiście, byłem chory ze zdenerwowania. Na myśl o tym, że Ib i Mary może coś grozić, miałem wielką ochotę rozwalić każdą ścianę stojącą mi na drodze, byleby do nich dotrzeć. Czułem też złość na siebie, że dopuściłem do rozstania. Powinienem był zniszczyć te pnącza, choćby gołymi rękami. Olbrzymia gula utknęła mi w przełyku, utrudniając oddychanie. Przez całe życie próbowałem sobie udowodnić, że potrafię być twardy – a teraz czułem, jak powoli tracę nad wszystkim kontrolę.

Ciepła dłoń Annabeth na policzku przywróciła mnie do rzeczywistości. Dziewczyna pogładziła mnie po włosach, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

– Przestań się zadręczać, Garry. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniały…

Te słowa, o dziwo, pozwoliły mi się uspokoić. A może to ręka, która wiedziała, gdzie dotknąć? Burza myśli, która się we mnie kotłowała, na moment umilkła. I choć mój umysł był wyciszony, serce zaczęło przyśpieszać. Twarz Annabeth okazała się niebezpiecznie blisko. Niemal widziałem obraz korytarza w jej oczach.

– A-Annabeth, to zły moment. – Delikatnie, ale i stanowczo odsunąłem ją od siebie. – Może innym razem…

– Och… Rozumiem… – westchnęła porozumiewawczo, cofając się kilka kroków i odwracając do mnie plecami. Poczułem, jak serce zamiera mi w piersi, ponieważ w jej głosie wyraźnie odbijał się gniew.

– Ann, wybacz mi, nie chciałem cię urazić – zacząłem się tłumaczyć. – Po prostu uważam, że powinniśmy najpierw pomyśleć o tym, jak się stąd wydostać…

– Oczywiście – odparła pełna złości, nawet na mnie nie spoglądając. – Bardziej obchodzą cię dwie zupełnie obce ci małe dziewczynki. Martwisz się o nie tak, jakbyś już zdążył zapomnieć, że przecież na początku doskonale sobie radziły bez ciebie…

Przyznam, że ciężko mi było się ustosunkować do jej wypowiedzi. Pierwszym mimowolnym odruchem okazał się gniew, potem dołujące uczucie bezwartościowości. Po głębszym zastanowieniu zdałem sobie jednak sprawę, że może rzeczywiście nie doceniałem zaradności Ib i Mary. Spróbowałem więc wszystko zbagatelizować.

– Chyba masz rację. W sumie moja rola ograniczała się tylko do przesuwania ciężkich przedmiotów.

Bijąc się z myślami, nie zauważyłem, kiedy Annabeth odwróciła się z powrotem w moją stronę. Jej wielkie, cyrkonowe oczy niemal zalewały się łzami. Wyglądała tak delikatnie i bezradnie. Aż się prosiła, żeby ją przytulić.

– Przepraszam cię, Garry – powiedziała. Jeśli wcześniej ogarnął ją gniew, to teraz uszedł z niej całkowicie. – To przez nerwy. Strasznie się boję tego miejsca. Widziałam tu naprawdę dziwne, przerażające rzeczy. Poza tym… poza tym boję się, że mnie tu zostawisz, gdy tylko odnajdziesz te dziewczynki. Wydaje mi się, że bardziej zależy ci na nich niż na mnie. Nie chcę zostać tutaj sama, naprawdę!

– Mój Boże, Ann, o czym ty mówisz? – zdziwiłem się. – Nikt cię tu nie zostawi, co to, to nie. Zamierzam wydostać się z tej galerii z wami wszystkimi: z Ib, z Mary, z tobą i z każdą inną osobą, jaką tu znajdziemy. Nikt nie zostanie z tyłu, obiecuję ci to…

Objęła mnie ramionami tak mocno, że przez moment zabrakło mi tchu. Zniosłem to jak mężczyzna, chociaż ten nagły kontakt peszył mnie o wiele bardziej niż wcześniejsze trzymanie się za rękę. Przylgnęła twarzą do mojej klatki piersiowej, prawdopodobnie żeby zapłakać, a mnie niespodziewanie owionął słodki, upajający zapach jej włosów. To było tak niezwykłe uczucie, że moje ciało w jednej chwili stało się miękkie niczym wosk.

– To miejsce może nas wszystkich nie wypuścić… – wyszeptała, przytulona do mojej piersi.

– Nie damy mu się – odparłem z trudem, ogarnięty tym przyjemnym paraliżem.

– Obiecasz mi, że mnie nie zostawisz? – zapytała.

– Obiecuję.

Staliśmy tak przez chwilę w ciszy, przyciśnięci do siebie. Delikatnie głaskałem ją po ramieniu, jednocześnie zachwycając się zapachem zbyt ulotnym, ale zbyt wyrazistym, by go zignorować. Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego u jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny. Jakby to nie był efekt szamponu czy perfum, a jakiś naturalny ferment wydzielany przez ciało. Na myśl o tym dostawałem dreszczy, które potem zamieniały się w błogie, przytępiające zmysły drżenie.

Coś jednak zaczęło dobijać się do mojej podświadomości. Skonsternowany poznaniem Annabeth, na śmierć zapomniałem o czymś ważnym. Ale o czym?

– Ann – powiedziałem po chwili. – Gdzie ty masz swoją różę?

Annabeth zesztywniała, a cały urok jej postaci prysł jak bańka mydlana. Wolno, nieufnie podniosła głowę. Przez moment patrzyła na mnie z taką intensywnością, że ze strachu zabrakło mi tchu. Nie miała róży. Nie mogła pochodzić z prawdziwego świata. Była kolejnym tworem galerii i jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, ona…

– Aa, mówisz o tym? – wyrzuciła nagle z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Odsunęła się ode mnie, zarzuciła włosy za plecy i sięgnęła do swojego dekoltu w kształcie serca. Powędrowałem wzrokiem za jej dłonią mimowolnie, ręczę słowem, jednak widok jej piersi pozbawił mój umysł klarowności. Dopiero potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna trzyma w ręku białą różę, chichocząc rozbawiona.

– Gdy tu trafiłam, zgubiłam swoją torebkę. Nie chciałam trzymać róży cały czas w ręku, dlatego chowam ją w bezpiecznym miejscu. – Wydawała się mówić poważnie, dopóki nie puściła mi oczka. – Tam nikt ją nie dostanie…

– Z całą pewnością – oznajmiłem bezwiednie. Rowek między ściśniętymi ze sobą piersiami odbił się w mojej pamięci niczym kalka. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy wysłuchałem do końca tego, co mi powiedziała.

– Chyba jesteś odrobinę… zdekoncentrowany – zażartowała Annabeth, kiedy znów zacząłem trzeźwo myśleć. – Chcesz usiąść i trochę odpocząć?

Szybko wyprostowałem się, udowodniając jej, że czuję się świetnie.

– Ann, doceniam twoją troskę, ale naprawdę nie mamy czasu…

– To naprawdę niesamowite, że tak się o nie martwisz, Garry – powiedziała Annabeth łagodnie – ale nie sądzę, by nadmierny pośpiech mógł im w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Powinieneś odpocząć i zebrać siły. Chodź, zrobię ci masaż pleców.

Chciałem oponować, jednak ona bez słowa przemknęła koło mnie i ukryła za moim plecami. Zdążyłem jedynie przyjrzeć się jej postaci, gdy mnie minęła: jej powiewającym włosom, smukłej talii, długim nogom. Nie umknęło mi nawet to, że jej sukienka podwinęła się, ukazując kawałek uda. Poczułem na ramionach jej ciepłe dłonie i kolejny raz owionął mnie jej zapach, słodki i ciężki.

Moje zakłopotanie straciło na sile.

– Teraz już lepiej? – zapytała mnie.

– Tak – odparłem. – Bardzo.

– Garry?

– Co się stało, Ann?

– Masz taki piękny płaszcz.

– Podoba ci się? Naprawdę? Wszyscy inni myślą, że wygląda jak wyciągnięty ze śmietnika.

– Jest naprawdę wspaniały.

– Bardzo mi miło, że to mówisz, Ann. Cóż... tu jest strasznie zimno i jeśli chcesz się ogrzać... mogę ci go pożyczyć.

– Daj mi go. Proszę.

Kiedy odwróciłem się, by podać jej płaszcz, niechcący trąciłem ją w ramię. I prawdopodobnie również w inne, czulsze miejsce, na myśl które robiło mi się ciepło. Chciałem ją przeprosić. W jej oczach zabłysły żywe ogniki. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odsłaniając dołki w policzkach i białe, równe zęby, a ja wpatrywałem się w nią urzeczony, nie mogąc oderwać oczu.

Delikatnym ruchem wzięła ode mnie okrycie – dotykając przy okazji wierzchu mojej dłoni – i zarzuciła je na siebie. Przyjrzała się sobie dokładnie, wyciągając przed siebie ręce i wykręcając się w biodrach. Zbyt duża sztuczna skóra idealnie pokryła jej drobne ramiona. Jako że sukienka niesamowicie ciasno oplatała jej ciało, wydawała się naga pod płaszczem. Zrobiło mi się gorąco.

Kusiło mnie, żeby ją dotknąć, objąć, uścisnąć. Policzyłem w myślach do dziesięciu i zdusiłem to pragnienie w zarodku.

– Czy wyglądam uroczo? – zapytała niewinnie, nieświadoma mojego wewnętrznego konfliktu.

– Bardzo – potwierdziłem zgodnie z prawdą. Ładna dziewczyna nawet w starym, znoszonym płaszczu prezentuje się dobrze.

W odpowiedzi jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Wydawała się tak szczęśliwa z powodu tego komplementu, że wykonała elegancki półobrót na jednej nodze z gracją zawodowej tancerki. Potem, spoglądając na mnie zza ramienia, zmrużyła oczy i rzuciła mi powłóczyste spojrzenie, tajemnicze i niepokojące zarazem. Moje serce przyśpieszyło, tłukąc się o żebra.

Miałem wrażenie, że jest odrobinę zbyt… chętna.

– Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze, Ann – powtórzyłem, próbując ją przekonać – ale uważam, że powinniśmy już ruszać. Dziewczynki…

– Zostań ze mną chwilę, Garry.

Jej oblicze znów stało się łagodne, ale gdzieś głęboko w nim tkwiło coś niemal zwierzęcego. Podeszła do mnie wolnym, posuwistym ruchem, po czym położyła dłoń na moim policzku, bawiąc się moją grzywką. Gładziła ją, zawijała sobie na palce i rozplatała bez najmniejszego problemu. Nie odrywała przy tym ode mnie oczu, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem na wylot. Uśmiechała się z delikatnie otwartymi ustami. Jej wargi lśniły jak perły.

Jedna sekunda później i zgodziłbym się bez wahania. W mojej głowie jednak znów zaświtała myśl o Ib. Była to wyraźna wizja: przestraszona dziewczynka, wędrująca opuszczonym korytarzem, w którym słabe światło ledwo oświetla panujący wokół mrok. Jej łamiące się, płaczliwe zawodzenie zagłusza wszechogarniającą ciszę. Miałem wręcz wrażenie, że słyszę je naprawdę. „Jest tu ktoś? Proszę, pomocy!"

– Nie, Ann… – powiedziałem. Chciałem ją od siebie odsunąć, ale stanęła okoniem.

– Dlaczego tak się o nie martwisz? – zapytała. – Dlaczego zawracasz sobie nimi głowę, zapominając o swoich potrzebach? One sobie doskonale poradzą. Muszą. Kiedy wrócisz do obrazu z pnączami, one już dawno tam będą, całe i zdrowe. Będziesz się cieszyć, że żyją, ale będziesz też żałować, że nie skorzystałeś z okazji, kiedy byliśmy sam na sam…

To mówiąc, wysunęła dłoń spomiędzy moich włosów i położyła ją na moim ramieniu. Przesunęła palcami po mojej piersi, a ja miałem wrażenie, jakby przez moje nerwy przeszło wyładowanie elektryczne. Stałem jak zamrożony, chociaż wewnątrz mnie aż wrzało i huczało.

Annabeth zachichotała i pocałowała mnie w usta. Było to ledwo odczuwalne muśnięcie, ale moje ciało zareagowało kolejną dawką dreszczy.

– Zawsze stawiasz dobro innych nad swoje – dokończyła, a ja nawet nie otworzyłem oczu, wsłuchując się w jej łagodny, wibrujący szept. – Chcesz być ofiarą dla innych. Dlaczego? Dlaczego pozwalasz, by inni zaprzątali ci głowę, by ich problemy były ponad twoje potrzeby… Naprawdę chcesz tak żyć? Dla innych, nie dla siebie?

– Nie… nie chcę – zdążyłem wycharczeć nieswoim głosem, nim kolejny raz mnie pocałowała. Nie zaoponowałem. Mówiłem sobie, że nie mogę kusić losu, ale też przekonywałem siebie, że w razie czego potrafię jej odmówić. A jej usta miały taki cudowny smak…

Zapach jej perfum ciążył nad nami. Wypełniał mnie do szpiku kości, sprawiał, że myśli wylatywały mi z głowy. Otępiony, przez moment nawet żywiłem przekonanie, że nie spotkałem w nawiedzonej galerii nikogo poza Annabeth. Zresztą, kto by teraz o tym myślał…?

Jej wargi przeszły z moich ust do mojej szyi, nie odrywając się od skóry. Z początku łagodnie, z sekundy na sekundę zaczęła wgryzać się we mnie z coraz większą zachłannością. Wydawała przy tym takie odgłosy, od których serce zaczęło mi mocniej bić, a oddech przyśpieszył.

Kiedy przerwała, wiedziałem, że dłużej już tego nie wytrzymam.

– Nie ignoruj mnie, Garry – wyszeptała Annabeth. – Ja tego nie chcę. My tego nie chcemy.

Porwałem ją w ramiona i przycisnąłem plecami do najbliższej ściany.

Całowaliśmy się ze dziką zawziętością, niemal rezygnując z przerw na oddech. Annabeth objęła mnie ciaśniej ramionami, gładząc mój kark, ale nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, dopóki jej piersi nie naparły na moje żebra, a jej uda nie objęły moich nóg. Zacząłem ją dotykać, moje dłonie wędrowały po jej ciele niemal bez mojej wiedzy. Coraz niżej i śmielej. Nie oponowała, wręcz całą sobą lgnęła do mojej ręki. Kiedy trafiłem pod jej sukienkę, westchnęła ochoczo. W chaosie i z rozpędu zdarłem z niej płaszcz. Stara, obszarpana skóra wylądowała na podłodze, myślami zaś już widziałem Annabeth bez ubrania…

Zacząłem całować ją po szyi. Prawie kąsałem z nadmiaru emocji. Dotarłem do biustu. W dotyku był jak świeży chleb i niemal tak samo ciepły i apetyczny. Przylgnąłem do niego ustami. Annabeth przyjęła to z jękiem zachwytu.

Czułem się kompletnie ubezwłasnowolniony, ale też szczęśliwy, gotowy na to, co się stanie. Zapomniałem gdzie jestem, po co tu przyszedłem i z kim przyszedłem. Liczyło się tylko to, że byłem sam na sam z piękną kobietą, czułem jej ciepły oddech, jej ciało napierające na moje. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, a ja coraz bardziej zatapiałem się w tym wszystkim.

Mówiąc kolokwialnie, chciałem ją zerżnąć, aż się wióry posypią.

Wydawało mi się, że myśli wyfrunęły z mojej głowy jak ptaki. O czym innym mogłem myśleć, jak nie o zbliżającym się dla mnie stosunku? Coś jednak we mnie krzyczało, przypominało o sobie. Im bardziej się angażowałem i im bliżej byłem kulminacji, tym głośniejszy okazywał się płacz dziecka, jaki rozlegał się w mojej czaszce. Boże, kochałem się z kobietą i myślałem o małej dziewczynce, wędrującej samotnie korytarzem – czułem się jak dewiant!

W końcu coś we mnie pękło. Podniecenie wyleciało ze mnie, pozostawiając jedynie gorzki posmak poczucia winy. Nie byłem w stanie ani zaspokoić kobiety, ani uratować dziecka. Stałem się tak zniechęcony, że w moich dłoniach ciało Annabeth wydawało się miękkie niczym wypełniona pluszem sakwa.

– Ann, ja… przepraszam cię – zacząłem, załamany i zmęczony. Podniosłem głowę, zmuszając się do otwarcia oczu i spojrzenia jej w twarz. – Nie będę w stanie. To jest ponad moje…

To, co ukrywała strzecha czarnych włosów nie było twarzą Annabeth.

Z mojego gardła wydobył się krzyk przerażenia. Próbowałem wyzwolić się spod uścisku dziewczyny, ale jej drobne ciało w jednej chwili stało się cięższe od kamienia. Spomiędzy szorstkich jak płótno, skołtunionych włosów spoglądały na mnie dwa krwistoczerwone guziki na tle niebieskiego materiału.

Zamiast głowy i szyi, Annabeth miała tą przeklętą lalkę, uśmiechającą się do mnie swoim upiornym, bezzębnym uśmiechem.

– _Nie lubisz mnie już, Garry?_ – zapytała niewinnie, nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem, nawet nie poruszając ustami. – _Dlaczego? Przecież wiem, że mnie lubisz._

Wrzasnąłem. Strach dodał mi sił i po chwili chwyciłem Ann za rękę, próbując ją z siebie zrzucić. Tyle że nie była to już ręka – zamiast tego ściskałem w pięści kolejną lalkę, której nogi wychodziły z ramienia Annabeth.

Czar prysł.

Piersi, które przed momentem całowałem, w jednej sekundzie stały się główkami dwóch lalek, spoglądających na mnie radośnie spod niebieskiej sukienki Annabeth. Po obu ich stronach, jakby przyszyte, wisiały dwie kolejne lalki, trzymające za nogi inne swoje towarzyszki – sztucznie wykreowane ręce. To, co kiedyś było piękną dziewczyną, stanowiło teraz niebieską, amorficzną mieszaninę guzików, czarnych włosów i kolorowych nitek.

– _Pobaw się z nami, Garry. Pobaw_ – rozległ się w mojej głowie chór piskliwych, rozbawionych głosików. Myślałem, że zaraz oszaleję.

Lalka-ręka, którą trzymałem, po chwili rozluźniła się. Rzuciłem nią o podłogę. Wtedy lalka-głowa wypadła ze swego miejsca, lądując na moim ramieniu. Strąciłem ją ze wstrętem jakby to był martwy ptak. Lalki przestały stanowić całość i już po chwili wszystkie zaczęły bezwładnie zsuwać się na mnie. Czułem się jak atakowany przez pluskwy.

– _Chcemy, żebyś się z nami bawił, Garry _– słyszałem zewsząd ich wielogłos. Były na mnie, na moim płaszczu, na podłodze, wszędzie. – _Chcemy, żebyś nas całował i przytulał cały czas. Tak jak to robiłeś z Annabeth. Zostań z nami na zawsze, Garry. Spełnimy wszystkie twoje fantazje…_

– Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! – wrzasnąłem histerycznie. Złapałem jedną z lalek obiema rękami, po czym bez trudu wykręciłem jej głowę. Drugą przytrzymałem nogą i kopnąłem tak, by jej lewa strona oderwała się od prawej, rozlewając wszędzie czerwoną farbę z środka. Darłem się bez opamiętania, zrzucając z siebie lalki, kopiąc je i wyrywając im głowy. – Nie chcę was dotykać, wy chore kreatury! Jesteście odrażające! ODRAŻAJĄCE, SŁYSZYCIE?!

– _Lubisz nas, Garry, prawda?_ – wołały do mnie bezgłowe, krwawiące farbą korpusy. – _Czy uważasz, że jesteśmy urocze? Urocze jak Annabeth? Hahahahaha!_

– NIGDY NIE BYŁYŚCIE UROCZE!

W końcu chwyciłem swój płaszcz i pobiegłem czym prędzej korytarzem, pozostawiając za sobą tę masakrę. Echo piskliwych śmiechów brzmiało mi w uszach, dopóki nie dotarłem do drzwi i nie zatrzasnąłem ich za sobą. Wtedy zapanowała cisza.

Oparłem się o ścianę i zsunąłem na podłogę. Wiedziałem, że lalki za mną nie pójdą. Nie mogły się samoistnie poruszać. Stały się mobilnym, jednolitym ciałem tylko dzięki moim własnym fantazjom. Ukryłem twarz w drżących dłoniach.

Nigdy więcej nie spojrzę na żadną kobietę. Nigdy więcej…

Sam nie wiem, jak długo siedziałem pod drzwiami, dygocząc i rozpamiętując to, co się stało. Rozmasowałem sobie kark i zdałem sobie sprawę, że Annabeth zostawiła mi na szyi malinkę. Zazwyczaj symbol dumy, teraz przypominała mi, jakim słabym i uległym człowiekiem jestem. Podniecać się bandą lalek, mój Boże…

Kiedy w końcu doszedłem ze sobą do ładu, poczułem wszechogarniające zmęczenie. Chciałem się położyć i nigdy więcej nie obudzić. Wtedy jednak moja głowa kolejny raz przesłała mi wizję. Znajomy obraz samotnej dziewczynki, zamiast zaniepokoić, wywołał we mnie ulgę. Uświadomiłem sobie, że gdzieś tam jest ktoś, kto mnie potrzebuje, ktoś, kogo muszę za wszelką cenę uratować.

Ib. Kto wie, czy to, co jej przyszykowała galeria nie jest straszniejsze od moich przeżyć? W końcu to tylko dziecko…

W jednej chwili wstyd zelżał niczym oparzenie potraktowane lodem. Podniosłem się z podłogi i ciężkim krokiem kogoś, kto długo był nieruchomy, ruszyłem naprzód. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu, w jakim się znalazłem, mogło na mnie czyhać absolutnie wszystko. Starając się jednak o tym nie myśleć, zagłębiłem się w ciemność, szukając sposobu, by znów spotkać się z Mary i Ib.

* * *

Zaskoczona Ib odwróciła się, szukając wzrokiem Mary. Dziewczynka stała tuż przed obrazem przedstawiającym wargi. Kiwała się na piętach, zatykając sobie usta dłońmi. Jej stłumiony chichot w tym cichym pomieszczeniu sprawiał dość upiorne wrażenie.

Zaniepokojona, ale też zaciekawiona Ib ostrożnie podeszła do podestu, na którym stał wazon dla róż i gdzie Mary próbowała opanować śmiech.

– M… Mary? – zapytała nieśmiało. – Wszystko w porządku?

Mary wydawała się jej nie słyszeć. Ib zerknęła na obraz, ale malowane usta wcale się nie ruszały. Nie miały w sobie nic śmiesznego. W każdym razie nie dla niej.

– Mary, z czego ty się…?

– _Banany…_

– Co? – zapytała skonsternowana. Rozejrzała się wokół, ale nigdzie nie dojrzała żadnych bananów. Mary natomiast wciąż zdawała się żyć we własnym świecie, mamrocząc do siebie histerycznie rozbawionym tonem.

– Banany. Malinki. Banany i malinki! Ojejciu, w życiu! Banany i malinki. Nigdy nie słyszałam większej draki! Kto by pomyślał! I banany i malinki! On jest jednak taki zabawny. Głupi, ale zabawny. Banany. Malinki…

„No świetnie" – pomyślała Ib trzeźwo „Zgłupiała z głodu. Będę musiała znaleźć coś do jedzenia, zanim całkiem jej odbije. Oj, Garry, gdzie ty jesteś? Potrzebuję cię tu."

Z tą myślą zeszła z podestu, pozostawiając Mary jej własnemu żartowi.

**KONIEC**

9


End file.
